memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Starship Enterprise (Discovery timeline)/Deployment/Act One
The Enterprise soars at warp speed. Captain's log stardate 5456.3. We're on course for the Tau Ceti star system to check up on the USS Venture and her battlegroup after Starfleet Command has lost contact with them, hopefully we can figure out what happened and set it right on another note my command of the Enterprise is going great I just hope I can live up to Captain Pike's legacy so far he's enjoying his new job at Starfleet Command but he does miss being on the Enterprise but I have promised him that I will take care of the old girl. In her quarters Sarah is fixing up her quarters as she sees the energy stream of the warp space outside her window, when the com activates. Captain Martin report to the bridge Commander Jameson says over the com. She leaves her quarters and heads to the bridge. The Enterprise emerges from warp and enters the star system. On the bridge Captain Martin is leaning forward in her Captain's chair as the transparent viewer shows the star system. Full sensor scans Mister Vorzok Captain Martin says as she looks at him. The Vulcan officer scans the system and chimes in. Captain sensors have detected something off our port bow it reads as Starfleet, Andorian, and Tellarite ships Commander Vorzok says as he looks at her. She tenses up. Mister Carlson alter course and take there one-quarter impulse speed, yellow alert Captain Martin says as she looks at him. He inputs commands into the helm console as yellow lights appear on the bridge and start flashing. The Enterprise moves deeper into system to the inner most planet. On the bridge Captain Martin is leaning on the helm and tactical stations as Vorzok chimes in. We've entered visual range Commander Vorzok says as he looks at his scanner and then at Captain Martin. She looks at the viewer. On screen Captain Martin says as she looks at the screen. And the bridge crew reacts with horror as they see the wreckage of the allied armada it is like Pearl Harbor passing by one dead ship after another. My god they were destroyed Commander Jameson says as he looks at the transparent viewer. Captain Martin walks up to the viewer. Scan for the Venture Mister Vorzok Captain Martin says as she is still looking at the viewer. The viewer enhances the image and shows the Venture as a dead hulk. Lifesigns? Captain Martin says as she looks at the viewer. Commander Vorzok checks his scans. Negative Captain Commander Vorzok says as he looks at his console. Captain Martin walks from the viewer to her ready room. Get me Admiral Cornwell on the com now Captain Martin says as she heads to her Ready Room. She enters the ready room as Commander Jameson sits in the center chair. The Enterprise is in the debris field of the allied fleet as fires still show from one of the Andorian battle cruisers. In her ready room she's sitting at her desk when Commander Halliwell appears. Uh where's Admiral Cornwell, Commander? Captain Martin says as she looks at Typhuss's holo-image. Commander Halliwell explains she's overseeing the USS Glenn before she launches. Admiral Cornwell is overseeing the USS Glenn before it launches Typhuss says as a hologram. She paces about. We just discovered the Venture and her battlegroup every ship destroyed by the Klingons Captain Martin says as she looks at his holo-image. Typhuss is shocked by this as Captain Martin chimes. So I need to speak with the Admiral right now Captain Martin says as she looks at his holo-image. Typhuss chimes in. I will tell her that you called and get back to you Typhuss says as a hologram. The holo-com ends as she's not happy but she waves her hands in the air. Unbelievable Captain Martin says as she talks to herself. After a few minutes Admiral Cornwell appears and greets Captain Martin. Captain my aide said that you have something urgent? Admiral Cornwell says as a hologram. She looks at her. The Venture and her battlegroup has been destroyed it looks like Pearl Harbor out there Captain Martin says as she looks at her. She is stunned by that and chimes in. That's unfortunate we just might have an edge against the Klingons but I can't go into detail on it over an unsecure channel Admiral Cornwell says as she looks at Captain Martin. Captain Martin folds her arms as the doors to her ready room open. You remember my first officer, Commander Jameson don't you Admiral Captain Martin says as she looks at her. Cornwell chimes in as she sees him. Commander Cornwell says as she looks at him. He nods at her. Admiral I've been reviewing the last engagement at Donatu V and this is way different from that and they're very cunning this time, they're not gonna fall for the same tricks twice Commander Jameson says as he looks at Cornwell as a hologram. Cornwell chimes in. Commander right now all we have is a destroyed fleet and no survivors your orders are to remain on station until reinforcements arrive to relieve you Admiral Cornwell says as a hologram. She sighs. Aye, Admiral Captain Martin says as she looks at the hologram. The Admiral disappeared. Transmission terminated the computer says in its female voice. Captain Martin leans on the table. The crew isn't gonna like that order Captain Martin says as she looks at him. Commander Jameson looks at her. Sarah the crew will be all right but right now we've got to make sure that this doesn't happen Commander Jameson says as he looks at her. She smiles. Yeah true dismissed Commander Captain Martin says as she looks at him. He nods and leaves her ready room. Unknown to the crew of Enterprise a Klingon D7 warship is watching them outside their sensor range. Meanwhile at Earth docked in a berth is a Crossfield-class vessel. On the bridge Admiral Cornwell and Commander Halliwell are walking around the place as engineers are working on the relays and conduits as Admiral Cornwell turns to her aide. Commander I want you to go through the roster and give me a small list of people who are at the rank of Captain and doesn't have a ship to command Admiral Cornwell says as she looks at him. He looks at her as she turns to him. Something wrong Commander? Admiral Cornwell asked as she looks at him. They enter the ready room as the doors closed as she turns to him. If you have something to say just say Commander I don't want an aide that doesn't speak up Admiral Cornwell says as she looks at him. He sighs and chimes in about leaving his nice out of the loop of the new technology.